Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) enables the conversion of analog audio signals, such as voice signals, into digital data that can be transmitted over a packet-switching network such as the Internet. Currently, VoIP communication systems are becoming more prevalent. Some of the advantages of utilizing a VoIP communication system over a traditional telephone system consist of the ability to manipulate voice data as well as the ease of accessibility to a VoIP network. For instance, a user of a VoIP telephone can receive incoming calls almost anywhere that the user can connect to the Internet. In this regard, incoming phone calls can be automatically routed to the VoIP telephone, regardless of where a user is connected to the network. Since VoIP is location independent and given that only an Internet connection is typically needed to get a connection to a VoIP provider, call center agents, such as, for example, operators of a telecommunications provider(s), using VoIP telephones can work from anywhere in the world with a reliable and swift Internet connection.
A VoIP carrier may receive voice signals from its subscribers or from subscribers of other carriers. Some of these voice signals may be received with an associated volume level that is sufficient to enable a call agent such as an operator to properly hear the voice data associated with the voice signal(s). On the other hand, some of the voice signals may have an associated volume level that is too low or is insufficient for an operator to adequately hear the associated voice data which may cause an operator to manually adjust the volume level so that the voice data can be adequately heard and recognized.
Additionally, some of the voice signals received by the VoIP carrier may have an associated volume level that is too high for an operator to sufficiently and intelligibly hear the associated voice data. For instance, a volume level that is too high may generate feedback making the voice data difficult to hear and unintelligible, which again may cause an operator to manually adjust a volume level so that the voice data can be adequately heard and recognized. Calls from one carrier may be at different audio levels than calls from another carrier. This often results in the operator manually changing a speaker or earphone volume for almost every received call. Manually adjusting multiple volume levels associated with received calls may be a burdensome task for an operator and may increase the time of a subscribers call resulting in customer dissatisfaction. As such, there is a need for flexible mechanisms to automatically increase or decrease the volume intensity level of voice data associated with voice signals that are supplied to a VoIP carrier by different carriers (e.g., other telecommunications providers).